Predefinição:Navbox holodisks and notes FNV
} |editlink =Navbox holodisks and notes FNV |title =[[Holodiscos e anotações do Fallout: New Vegas|Holodiscos e anotações do Fallout: New Vegas]] |blockA =Mojave Wasteland |groupA1 =Exterior |contentA1 =Brotherhood scout report Camp Guardian daily log Check on Ranger Station Charlie Comm station password Corpse Retrieved First Sergeant Astor's log For Carla Forlorn Hope letter Halford's note Hidden Valley self-destruct password How to play Caravan Legion patrol notes Legion raid plans Mayes request Mercenary note Message: Khan hospitality Mojave Express delivery order 4 e 6 Mr. RADical's journal Nellis artillery timing details Nighttime sniper Note Note to Tyrone Old Legion paperwork Powder Ganger notes Ranger holodisk message Ranger Kudlow report Ranger Lineholm report Ranger Pason report Ranger Station Charlie audio log Recipes - Cass' moonshine Schematics - dog tag fist The Screams of Brahmin Tomas's journal Torn diary Recipes - Turbo |groupA2 =Interior |contentA2 =Bill of sale Black Mountain prison password Busted Radio Cass's Whiskey Challenge Chairmen job offer Declaration of Vital Essence Die-ary of Trash Dr. Richards medical report Elaine's letter Forlorn Hope mandate Help me! Karl's journal Legion orders Legion slave ledger Matter modulator project Mayor Steyn's journal Midnight ranch attacks Missing laser pistol Poseidon Energy employee ID card Post-War audio log President Kimball's itinerary Ranger journal Ranger station radio security codes Reflector control terminal password Repair note Sexton's note Stealthboy shipment update Storage room safe Vance gun brochure Wanted: Deathclaw egg |groupA3 =Nellis Air Force Base |contentA3 =Getting Janet into Nellis Inventory transfer order Jack's Love Story Nellis Missile Metal Nellis Scrap Metal Nellis Solar Array |groupA4 =Primm |contentA4 =Deputy Beagle's journal Military orders Primm residential petition Primm Slim corrupted memory block Ransom note Recipes - Rose's wasteland omelet They didn't shoot the deputy Treasure hunt |groupA5 =Vaults |contentA5 =Automated solution response Buttercup Justice Bloc HQ security tapes Keely's password Overseer's journal fragment Overseer's password Patient logs Prepared speech of Gus Olson, ombudsman, for the annual overseer election Roy Gottlieb's terminal password System recording: Vault 11 front entrance System recording: Vault 11 solution Vault 11 Vault 11 overseer's terminal password Vault 3 overseer password Vault 34 security terminal password Vault 34 utility terminal password Vault 74a overseer's log |blockB =New Vegas |groupB1 =The Strip |contentB1 =A Tragedy Has Befallen All Mankind About that bunker at Fortification Hill... Access codes Ambassador Crocker's note Ambassador Phillip Granger's final report Ambassador Susanna Edith's final report Big Sal's password Cachino's journal Fine dining Matchbook Note from White to Dazzle Order of Withdrawal Philippe's recipes Recipes - brahmin Wellington Revenge note Snuff tapes Strip letter Thanks, baby Troike blackmail note |groupB2 =Freeside, Westside e North Vegas Square |contentB2 =Anderson's confession Cerulean Robotics terminal access card Dermot's ledger Freeside squatter camp note Henchman message to Andy Scabb Jet theft note Omertas stopped buying from Mick Pacer's patient record Ralph's sexbot holodisk |groupB3 =Camp McCarran |contentB3 =Activation code Camp McCarran weapons manifest Corporal White's journal Food processor parts list McCarran arms request Meat vendor list Medical supplies Monorail sabotage plans Motor-Runner Bounty Silent treatment Sniper nest location |groupB4 =Arredores |contentB4 =Cassidy Caravans buyout offer Chief Hanlon's confession Crimson Caravan - Van Graff agreement Crimson Caravan invoice Frank Weathers' family Go with Captain Parker to arrest Keith Holotape Investigate Keith's gambling and drug operations Letter to Gloria Milling specifications Note from Corporal White Recipes - Cook-Cook's Fiend stew Report back to Captain Parker Reprimand recommendation Threatening note |blockC =Add-ons |groupC1 =Dead Money |contentC1 =Casino security passcode Complimentary voucher Dean Domino's "Saw Her Yesterday" song Dean Domino's blackmail evidence Dog command tape Elijah's holomessage Extracted holotape Journal (ruined store) Journal (Salida switching station) Prisoner commands Recipe: Super-Heated Knife! Remote maintenance terminal password See you in hell asshole Sierra Madre entertainer pass Sierra Madre maintenance pass Spliced holotape Stained note Stained page Suites password reminder Tampico's front desk terminal password Torn journal Toxic samples Vault security protocols Vault turret terminal password Vending machine code Vera Keyes' "Begin Again" song Vera Keyes' "Go to the Faraway" song Vera Keyes' "Let the Bright Tomorrow in" song Vera Keyes' audition Vera Keyes' medical report Vera Keyes' partitures Worker's note |groupC2 =Honest Hearts |contentC2 =BEWARE - A VENGEFUL SPIRIT STALKS THESE CANYONS Grand Staircase map holotape Sorrows healing powder supply |groupC3 =Old World Blues |contentC3 ="Muggy" Upgrade: Parts Production Audio Samples: Gabriel's Bark, Giant Tarantula, Mobius' Robo-scorpion, Opera Singer Auto-Doc Upgrades: Cosmetic Enhancements, Hair Styling Enhancements, Implant C-13, Implant M-5, Implant Y-3, Implant Y-7 Betsy Bright's Disciplinary Record Book Chute Upgrade: Mulching Cherie O' Bannon's After-School Schedule Dog and lobotomite splicing experiment holotape Dog and robot splicing experiment holotape Elijah's Watch journal Emergency shutdown terminal password Hazmat pod security code Light Switch 01 Upgrade: "Smart Lights" Light Switch 02 Upgrade: "Mood Lights" Main Computer Upgrades: K9000 "Mentat Chow", "Resla Roil", LAER Mod "Auxiliary Recharger Chip", LAER Mod "Prismatic Lens" Midterm Grade Report: Richie Marcus Patient log: Y-17 Skill book recipes: Barter, Energy Weapons, Eplosives, Guns, Lockpicks, Medicine, Melee Weapons, Repair, Science, Sneak, Speech, Survival Unarmed Robot and nightstalker splicing experiment holotape Schematics - K9000 FIDO Sink Projects: Auto-Doc, Biological Research Station, Book Chute, Central Intelligence Unit, Jukebox, Light Switch 01, Light Switch 02, Muggy, Sink, Toaster, Water Producton Sonic emitter notice Torn journal page VR simulation note |groupC4 =Lonesome Road |contentC4 ="Missing" shipment Bitter drink recipe Bravo Team mission orders For whoever finds this.... Hopeville Base - Armory access codes Hopeville Silo - level security codes Mission report NCR Radio distress beacon NCR Ranger action reports Pvt. Foster's personal journal Silo network security codes Sunflower Summers' diary Ulysses' final message Ulysses' logs }} Category:Predefinições Navbox